1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for making a bias tape which is mainly used for finishing or decorating clothing or the like. Such a device is referred to as a bias tape maker.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bias tape is a narrow strip of cloth having a pair of longitudinal margins folded toward each other. Such a bias tape may be made by cutting a cloth diagonally across the weave to provide an elongate bias cloth, and then folding the longitudinal margins of the bias cloth toward each other. The bias tape thus provided has a good stretch and a high flexibility so that it is suited for use in finishing or decorating clothes or the like.
FIG. 10 illustrates atypical prior art bias tape maker. The bias tape maker 100 comprises an outer shell 102 and an inner core 103 for insertion into the outer shell 102. The outer shell 102, which may be made by bending a thin metal plate, has a generally tubular configuration which is progressively flattened toward its front end. The outer shell 102 includes a pair of roof margins 21.
The inner core 103, which may be made of a resin, tapers from its rear end toward its front end. The inner core 103 is formed with a generally triangular platform 131 which is laterally formed with a pair of longitudinal engaging grooves 32.
As shown in FIG. 11, by engaging the roof margins 21 of the outer shell 102 with the engaging grooves 3, the outer shell 102 is assembled with the inner core 103. In the bias tape maker 100 thus assembled, a tape folding portion (not specifically shown) is defined between the inner core 102 and the outer shell 103.
In use, a bias cloth 11 is introduced into the bias tape maker 100 from the rear end thereof. In advancing through the non-illustrated tape folding portion toward the front end of the tape maker 100, the bias cloth 11 is continuously formed into a bias tape 1 provided with a pair of longitudinally extending folds 11a. The bias tape 1 thus formed is pulled out from the front end of the bias tape maker 100. The folds 11a may then be fixed or set by ironing for example.
The bias tape thus provided may be fixed on clothing for example in the following manner. First, the bias tape is bent into a desired configuration and ironed for example for setting the configuration. Then, the bias tape is disposed on clothing and provisionally fixed thereon with pins or needles for example. Then, the bias tape is sewed onto the clothing. Thus, the fixing process is rather complicated and troublesome.
For easier fixation, a bias tape is known which is provided with an auxiliary adhesive tape. Such a bias tape is hereinafter referred to as adhesive bias tape an example of which is shown in FIG. 9. As shown in the figure, the adhesive bias tape 1 comprises a bias cloth 11 (hereafter referred to as xe2x80x9cmain tapexe2x80x9d) including a pair of folds 11a, and an auxiliary tape 12 attached on the main tape 11. The auxiliary tape 12, which is in the form of a narrow strip, comprises an adhesive layer 12a which becomes tacky or sticky by heating, and a releasable substrate 12b, such as a silicone sheet, for releasably carrying the adhesive layer 12a. 
For fixing the adhesive bias tape 1 onto clothing for example, the user removes the releasable substrate 12b from the adhesive layer 12a. Then, while bending the bias tape 1 into a desired configuration, the user provisionally fixes the bias tape 1 onto the clothing by ironing, and then sews it onto the clothing. Thus, the adhesive bias tape 1 can be fixed more easily than an ordinary (non-adhesive) bias tape.
Such an adhesive bias tape 1 may be formed by disposing an auxiliary tape 12 on the folds 11a of a main tape 11 and then bonding the auxiliary tape 12 to the bias tape 1 by thermally melting the adhesive layer 41 by ironing for example.
However, such fabrication of an adhesive bias tape has the following problems. Firstly, since both the auxiliary tape 12 and the main tape 11 are in the form of a narrow strip, it is difficult to accurately position the auxiliary tape relative to the main tape. Secondly, the ironing need be performed twice, i.e., for setting the folds 11a of the main tape 11 and for bonding the auxiliary tape 12 to the main tape 11, which is troublesome.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a bias tape maker which facilitates the formation of an adhesive bias tape.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a bias tape maker comprises an outer shell including a tape entering port and a tape exiting port for introduction and exit of a main tape, respectively, and an inner core fitted in the outer shell for defining a main tape passage between the outer shell and the inner core. The main tape passage includes a tape folding portion for folding longitudinal margins of the main tape toward each other. The outer shell is provided with an auxiliary tape entry window adjacent the tape exiting port for introducing an auxiliary tape into the tape folding portion of the main tape passage.
Preferably, the auxiliary tape entry window has a width equal to or slightly larger than that of the auxiliary tape.
In a preferred embodiment, the outer shell comprises a pair of roof margins which extend toward each other into abutment adjacent the tape exiting port, and the auxiliary tape entry window is defined by a cutout formed in the pair of roof margins adjacent the tape exiting port.
Preferably, the auxiliary tape guide groove may be aligned with the auxiliary tape entry window longitudinally of the auxiliary tape.
Preferably, the auxiliary tape guide groove has a width generally equal to that of the auxiliary tape.
Preferably, the upper portion of the inner core has a front end partially extending into the auxiliary tape entry window.
Preferably, the upper portion of the inner core has a rear end formed with a handle which in turn is formed with an auxiliary tape guide hole for introducing the auxiliary tape toward the auxiliary tape guide groove.
Preferably, the auxiliary tape guide hole may be aligned with the auxiliary tape guide groove and the auxiliary tape entry window longitudinally of the auxiliary tape.
Preferably, the handle is inclined backwardly upward, the auxiliary tape guide hole being provided at a base end of the handle.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a bias tape maker comprises an outer shell including a tape entering port and a tape exiting port for introduction and exit of a main tape, respectively, and an inner core fitted in the outer shell for defining a main tape passage between the outer shell and the inner core. The main tape passage includes a tape folding portion for folding longitudinal margins of the main tape toward each other. The inner core includes an upper portion formed with an auxiliary tape guide groove for guiding an auxiliary tape toward the tape exiting port.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become clearer from the detailed description given below with reference to the accompanying drawings.